yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet
Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet is the first movie of Yuna's Princess Adventure based on The Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Summery Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Princess Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie and Matilda formed the alliance with The Skylanders, The Doom Raiders, their guardians and close friends, The Five Fairy Tale Companions, Master Eon, Prince Derek, Kayley, Garrett, John Smith and Cassim to go the Dark Land of Armageddor on the fires of Mt. Diablo and destroy the Amulet of Power before the reincarnation of The Darkness. Plot Prologue: One Amulet to Rule Them All.../Concerning Ponies/Master Eon's visit/Very Old Friends The film opens with the history of the Darkness defeated by the Skylanders, Including the Giants, SWAP Force, Trap Masters and SuperChargers. The Amulet is all what's left of the Darkness, Yen Sid and apprentice, Mickey gave the amulet of darkness to Star Swirl the Bearded for safe keeping. Years later, Star Swirl was having a vision of Princess Yuna's destiny as he started writing his story about life in Ponyville. Meanwhile, Princess Yuna came up to Master Eon who had just arrived attending Prince Edmond's birthday party. When Yuna presumed he was late, Eon replied that he arrives when he means too. After his conversation with Yuna, Eon visited Star Swirl and had a good friendship talk. Prince Edmond's Birthday Party in Skylands/Farewell Star Swirl/Keep It Secret, Keep It Safe/The Account of the Darkness Meanwhile at Skylands, Princess Yuna, her friends and families, the human counterparts, everyone from every world came to Edmond's birthday party, They had a wonderful time. Just then, Angus and Fergus stole and use the biggest dragon firework. Surprisingly, Master Eon caught them red handed. After the party, Star Swirl spoke to Master Eon about the Amulet of Darkness and asked him to seek someone or somepony to trust and said his goodbye. Then, Yuna came to see Star Swirl but met Master Eon. Soon, He interested her to keep the dark amulet secret and safe from evil hand. Meanwhile, Evil is upon Equestria as some scouting goblins arrived in wyverns with killer shrews on the hunt. Meanwhile at Skylands, Master Eon arrived to see Hugo as he showed him the history of Yen Sid and Mickey's fight with the Darkness with some help from the Skylanders to defend Skylands. At the Bar/The Shadow of the Past/The Migration of the Dinosaurs/Jafar's Plot Meanwhile at the bar in Canterlot, Yuna and her friends were celebrating their best carrier while Birthday Bash chats with Sir Ector and Sir Kay. Then, It was time for Yuna and her friends to go home. Yuna and Snowdrop had just returned home, They were visited by Master Eon who told them about the amulet of darkness. Just then, Master Eon caught Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Prince Edmond, Princess Skyla, The Royal Crusaders and Princess Jubilee for overhearing about the Darkness returning and thought about better uses for them. As Yuna, Snowdrop, their cousins, Jeremiah, Sunlight and Edmond begin their journeys, They've witness the migrating dinosaurs leaving Equestria for the Great Valley. Meanwhile, Master Eon was seeking council with Maleficent about the amulet of darkness. At Armageddor, Jafar begins his evil plot to interfere Master Eon from preventing the Darkness. Finding a short cut/Taking the Ferry/Arriving Our Town/Dark Scouts on the Hunt Meanwhile with Royal fillies, Yuna, Snowdrop, Jeremiah, Sunrise, Sunlight, Edmond, Skyla, The Royal Crusaders and Jubilee ran into the rest of their friends who were just hiking. Suddenly, They heard noises from goblins as they hide. That night, the Royal foals . Through the Marshes/The Spoiling of Jafar/Attack of the Killer Shrews/The Dark Caverns Flight to Equinelantis/Yuna's recovery/Many Meetings/The Fate of the Amulet The Council of King Solar Flare/Emperor Lunarlight's Memorial Star Swirl's Gifts/The Departure of the Fellowship/The Amulet Goes South/Through the Pass Marea/A Journey in the Dark/The Ruler's Tomb/Battle at the Bridge Meeting the Atlawa Tribe/Yuna spoke with Aslan Sending a dark army/The Amulet is taking the Golden Queen Goblin Ambush/Yuna is leaving Golden Queen wounded/The foals are captured Rescued by Kayley/The Golden Queen is healed The Fellowship has fallen/Just Yuna and Skyla alone Trivia *The Skylanders, Doom Raiders, Shrek, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws, Humpty Dumpty, Kayley, Garrett, John Smith, Cassim and Star Swirl the Bearded guest star in this film. *The story continues in Yuna and the Three Kingdoms. *This film is based off The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings. Songs # Scenes #Prologue: One Amulet to Rule Them All.../Concerning Ponies/Master Eon's visit/Very Old Friends #Prince Edmond's Birthday Party in Skylands/Farewell Star Swirl/Keep It Secret, Keep It Safe/The Account of the Darkness #At the Bar/The Shadow of the Past/The Migration of the Dinosaurs/Jafar's Plot #Finding a short cut/Taking the Ferry/Arriving Our Town/Dark Scouts on the Hunt #Through the Marshes/The Spoiling of Jafar/Attack of the Killer Shrews/The Dark Caverns #Flight to Equinelantis/Yuna's recovery/Many Meetings/The Fate of the Amulet #The Council of King Solar Flare/Emperor Lunarlight's Memorial #Star Swirl's Gifts/The Departure of the Fellowship/The Amulet Goes South/Through the Pass #Marea/A Journey in the Dark/The Ruler's Tomb/Battle at the Bridge #Meeting the Atlawa Tribe/Yuna spoke with Aslan #Sending a dark army/The Amulet is taking the Golden Queen #Goblin Ambush/Yuna is leaving #Golden Queen wounded/The foals are captured #Rescued by Kayley/The Golden Queen is healed #The Fellowship has fallen/Just Yuna and Skyla alone Category:Movies Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Iamnater1225